Dress Up
by foofoo76
Summary: Yoite and Miharu watch a movie, and a game of dress up ensues. Yoite/Miharu fluff.


Warnings: Yoite/Miharu fluff. Don't like, then don't read. Also, this is pretty random. I wrote it in the middle of my Psychology folder, so it's not my fault if it doesn't make much sense. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

'You're a wizard, Harry!'

'What? But I'm just… Harry. Just Harry!'

Miharu watched with a slight frown and no small amount of sympathy as 'Just Harry' was told that he was the saviour of the wizarding world, and then found out that a madman was out to get him.

The situation was very similar to his own, though Miharu's 'madman' was currently sitting next to him, clutching a warm mug of Yukimi's lemonade.

Miharu couldn't help but smile at seeing Yoite so relaxed. It wasn't often that the black-haired boy wasn't running around, using Kira to steal the hijutsu at the cost of slowly killing his own body. Seeing Yoite enjoying himself made Miharu immensely happy.

When the movie finished, the two boys having laughed momentarily at a parasitic-Voldemort, Miharu set about clearing up the bowls that had previously contained popcorn.

As he was shoving them in the sink for Yukimi to wash up later, he spotted a large black sheet draped over a chair. An image of a cloaked Voldemort came to mind, and Miharu couldn't help but smile evilly. Yoite, blissfully unaware, continued sipping his lemonade as Miharu snuck up on him, sheet in hand.

"What are you doing, Miharu?"

Miharu stopped mid-step, hands outstretched with the sheet dangling above Yoite's head. The older boy turned around and fixed him with a questioning stare. The two looked at each other for several moments before Yoite glanced at the sheet,

Several moments later, he stood up, grabbed the sheet and flung it over his shoulders. Miharu blinked in confusion before Yoite spoke up.

"You better run, Potter, or this time I'll get you for sure!"

Miharu had a total of three seconds to process what he'd said before Yoite leapt over the sofa and began chasing him around the small apartment. As he raced around the living room, not caring that he was treading all over Yukimi's stuff, Miharu couldn't help but laugh in pure joy. It seemed that only Yoite could bring out these feelings in him, and from the sound of Yoite's slightly laboured laughter behind him, the other boy was enjoying himself just as much.

His train of thoughts had taken Miharu's attention away from where he was going, and he made the mistake of tripping over one of Yukimi's shoes. Behind him, Yoite made a sound of triumph as Miharu stumbled, and the younger boy soon found himself flung to the floor as a black-cloaked Yoite jumped on his back.

The two boys panted, Miharu half out of pain, both of them half out of laughter. Eventually, Miharu managed to turn himself over, only to find himself face to face with a smirking Yoite. The older boy still had the cloak over his head, and it now fell to the sides, covering Miharu too.

In the half-light, the younger boy noticed how beautiful Yoite's usually pained face was. His cheeks were lightly tinted with pink, and his lips were parted slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Miharu, too, was finding it hard to breathe, and having Yoite so close was not helping whatsoever.

The longer the two boys lay there, the less either of them wanted to move. In fact, the longer Miharu was faced with Yoite's 'happy face', the more he wanted to make sure that the Kira-user was always happy.

"Yoite." He breathed shakily. Before he could say anything else, however, the other boy had moved down, lightly pressing their lips together.

Miharu gasped slightly, and Yoite took the chance to nibble lightly on his lip. Miharu's gasp turned into a low moan, and he found himself sinking into the kiss.

It only occurred to him several minutes later, when Yukimi and Raikou came barging in, that it must look very odd to see the freshly washed sheet 'breathing'. In fact, Yukimi's face when he whipped the sheet off of them, only to find Yoite snoring lightly on Miharu's chest, was so hilariously funny that Miharu's laughter woke Yoite from his sleep.

"Meh?" He blinked wearily at Miharu's face, before turning around to face the two intruders. Raikou was clutching his side and the wall, hunched over in silent laughter. Yoite couldn't blame him, and it took all his self-control not to burst out laughing at Yukimi's face. Instead, he merely snorted, snatched back the sheet, and went back to snuggling Miharu.

The boy in question arranged the sheet around them with a slight giggle, and placed a light kiss on Yoite's forehead.

The laughter came back tenfold when Yukimi fainted.

* * *

AN: Poor Yukumi, being a homophobe and being surrounded by people like Yoite, Miharu and Raikou *sniggers*. Like I said, this came to me randomly in the middle of a Psychology lesson, so I apologise about the randomness. I'm still rather fond of it, all the same. It's like a miniature baby...

I'll be leaving now...

Yuu


End file.
